My Master
by RayneNyght22
Summary: Yugi is in a very passionate relationship with his lover Atem. Atem is his Dom and he absolutely loves being his Sub. Come see what it's like when they have an intimate time. Much more hot in story than in summary. If don't like BDSM i can't stress enough to NOT READ! RATED M FOR A REASON! Will be doing two more possibly three with other shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**New one-shot i've been working on. i have many reviews and pm's of people wanting some dirty stuff so here it is. please R &R!**

 **I don't own YU-GI-OH or the characters.**

I laid there on the bed as he stared down at me with nothing but lust in his eyes. He licked his lips before he went to his closet. I watched his every move, admittedly jealous of how graceful he was. He never gave any hints of how he felt away to anyone but me and I loved that. I loved that i had the most gorgeous guy in known to entire city all to myself. That I had him wrapped around my finger so tightly nothing could get him off.

Then again here i was tied to the bed completely at his mercy. Sure he was the dominate one but then again i love it that way. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I love having him teach me lessons. Having punish me over and over for disobeying him. Calling him nothing but master during our intimate times. Oh the thrill it sent through me. There was nothing else like it.

I watched my friend, my lover, my master, Atem, grab toy after toy to punish and please me with. He turned to me with a wicked smirk and came to the bed.

"Now my pet, let's teach you what happens when you try to tease me with that ass of yours." Atem smirked.

I nodded. "Yes master." My legs are spread and tied to keep them that way. He grabbed the medium sized dildo. He positioned it not bothering to prep me first. I knew instantly this was going to be both painful and pleasurable. He smirked at me and pushed it in harshly.

I screamed out in pain. I couldn't hold it in. It was big and sudden. I panted as i tried to adjust to it but Atem gave me no time to. He moved it roughly and rammed it into me repeatedly hitting my sweet spot. I couldn't stop the screams as he continued his harsh actions. The pain mixed with pleasure so perfectly I could feel myself going insane with both.

I pulled against the ropes as my back arched and i came with a scream. Atem stopped the movement and smirked.

"Dirty little slut aren't we?" he smirked.

I could merely nod as my own cum dripped off my stomach and onto the bed.

"Tired already? But we've just barely begun my little slave." He kissed me roughly. I kissed back as a moan escaped.

I watched him take out the dildo and pull out another toy. A vibrator. I gulped and watched him turn it on to it's lowest setting. He spread my cheeks and put the tip of the vibrator onto my entrance. I moaned out and squirmed in pleasure. It was so good.

"Like that?" Atem asked. I could merely nod as another moan escaped. "Good." he turned it up a level. I gasped and moaned louder. "Good thing your grandfather won't be home for some time huh?" I nodded.

"W-wow. S-so good." I moaned out.

"Now who's your master?" Atem smirked at me.

"Y-you are." I stuttered.

"And who owns you?" Atem asked

"You do." I moaned out. I wanted him in me so badly. I needed it. Hard and fast.

"Who orders you around?" Atem asked

"You. Master please. I need you in me. Please." I begged.

"So horny. Let's cover it." Atem smirked and pulled out a leather cock cover.

I squirmed. "No please i need to cum."

"I tell you when you're allowed to cum." Atem put it on my dick and tied it so it wouldn't fall off.

I whimpered. I hated when he told me i wasn't allowed to cum. It was the worst part of him being my master.

"Master no please. I wanna cum." I whimpered.

Atem grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "I said no."

"Y-yes master." I stuttered.

"Good. Don't question me again." he said letting go of my my face. I nodded. "Good boy." he said as he hit my cheek a bit harshly. I winced.

"Master will you please use me?" I asked timidly.

"I will but not your ass. We're going to put that chatty mouth to good use." He smirked and untied my wrists then legs. He picked me up and turned me so my head was hanging over the foot of the bed. Once i was set to his liking he tied my legs and wrists back up again. I looked up at him waiting for the order. "What do say?"

"Please use my mouth for your pleasure master." I said obediently. I had learned to say this each and every time we did this. It took me some time, not to mention many punishments, to learn it.

"Very good." Atem smirked. He pulled down his pants and shoved his dick into my mouth and down my throat forcing me to deep throat it. He didn't wait before he started moving hard and fast. I squirmed. I hadn't deep throated very often and i wasn't sure how to deal with it. Atem held me in place as he thrusted his cock harshly. He soon came down my throat. I squirmed more.

"Swallow it." Atem ordered holding me down. I fight the tears back as I swallow. He smirked down at me. "Very good." he praised before glancing at my cock. "Someone's a dirty little whore." he smirked. "You look as if you're gonna burst."

I could only listen as he kept his cock down my throat. I struggled trying to push him away. He merely held me still. He smirked and pulled out. I coughed.

"Now you're going to suck me off." he untied me and forced me to my knees on the floor while he sat on the bed. I looked up at him. "Turn." he ordered. I turned and he tired my hands behind my back. I considered this generous as he normally forced me to hold my own hands behind my back.

Atem grabbed my hair roughly with one hand and my throat with the other. I tensed instinctively. He squeezed it tightly cutting off my air immediately. I squirmed against his hold but it was no use. He was just too strong.

"You're going to suck my dick and if you make me cum before you pass out i'll let you breathe. Maybe even cum. Understand." Atem ordered with a smirk.

I frantically nodded. I wanted to cum so badly.

Atem moved my head so my mouth was up against his cock. "Open." I opened my mouth and he shoved his cock into my mouth. "Now suck it. And if you pass out before I cum you get a punishment."

I started sucking as hard as I could while taking in as much as I could. I ignored the burning of my lungs as I sucked. I needed to make my master happy. I needed to make him cum. He makes sure his hold on my throat is tight so I couldn't breathe until he came. I sucked faster when my head started to feel more pressure and my lungs began to burn more.

"Look at your master when you're sucking his dick." Atem growled at me. I looked up at him as i sucked harder and got a moan from him. "Mmm that's it my little slut. Better hurry. You don't have much longer."

I knew he was right. I was starting to have trouble thinking straight and my body wanted to fight his hold. My instincts were getting ready to kick in before i would pass out from lack of oxygen. Knowing this I sped up my sucking.

Before I know what's happening Atem came into my mouth. I knew to drink it all. I managed to swallow it despite his grip on my thorat being so tight.

"Open." he ordered. I opened my mouth so he could see I swallowed it all. He nodded and let me breathe just before I was about to pass out. I sat on my legs and and coughed and wheezed to bring in air.

"Very good." Atem said.

"Th-thank you master." I managed between coughs.

"I suppose I should reward you for being obedient." Atem stood.

I looked up at him not sure of whats about to come next. Atem picked me up not bothering to untie my wrists and laid me on my back. He took his pants off completely leaned down to kiss me. I moaned in the kiss before he broke it off. I pouted.

He ignored my pout and positioned himself at me ass. I watched him for a moment before he entered me harshly. I screamed in response as my back arched.

"Mmm I love that scream." Atem moaned and continued to ram my sweet spot. I felt like a fire was building in my stomach and i needed to scream each and every time he rammed into me. Each and every time he hit that perfect spot. by the end i felt like my dick was going to explode and i needed to let the fire out of my stomach.

"Master please! Please let me cum!" I begged.

"I suppose i can allow it." Atem said and took off the cover just as he came into me. I screamed out and came with him.

I panted as he pulled out. I was exhausted and honestly didn't think I could do any more of this. Atem had other ideas. He got off me and went to my closet. I laid there panting as I watched him and tried to think of what he would do next.

A moment later he came back holding a bunch of rope. I gulped as he smirked at me.

"Let's take some pictures." he smirked.

He flipped me over so I was laying on my stomach. He spread my legs and tied them bent. I winced at how tight it was but knew better than to fight it. He made sure the rope on my wrists was still tight enough for his liking before he continued tying me with the rope using knots that would take much too long for me to try to undo on my own.

Once done with that he flipped me back over to my back. My legs were bent behind me and my arms were left behind me as well. I couldn't get up even if i gave it my all with how i was tied.

Atem smirked and caressed my stomach lightly with his fingers making me shiver. I looked up at him waiting for him to make his next move. He picked me up and moved me closer to the head of the bed.

"Don't move." he ordered to me. I nodded before he slapped me. I yelped out as my head jerked to the side. "Verbal. You know that."

"Yes master." I said. I didn't move knowing better than to disobey him. He walked away and grabbed another rope. Coming back he made a noose in it and put it around my neck. I gulped and looked up at him. I watched at he slipped the rope through a ring screwed to the ceiling. We both knew what was coming next. Atem pulled the rope until i was pulled to my knees. I winced as I tried to keep myself up so i wouldn't choke.

Atem smirked and kissed me. "Stay just like that. We have one more thing to do."

I gulped and managed a nod before he walked away. I forced myself to stay up as I watched him. A moment later he came back with a paddle. I felt himself go pale.

He smirked at me. "Ready? 5 Paddles tonight."

"Y-yes sure." I stuttered.

"Good boy." he said before slapping my ass with the paddle hard. I yelled out in pain. "Don't fall if you wanna breathe." he smirked a hit me again. I yelled out again as my body jerked. I felt tears fall. "Three more then you're done." he said before doing two more. I whimpered before he did one last one. This one was the hardest. I screamed out. "Good." he said before releasing he rope and letting me fall back on the bed. I panted.

Atem took the rope from around my neck then untied me. Even though i was untied i didn't move I was too tired. Exhausted even. He bent down and kissed me.

"You did amazing. Next time be a little more obedient." he said.

"Yes master." I panted.

"Rest. I'll let myself out and be back later tonight." Atem kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said before he left. I curled up and went to sleep happily.

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. leave reviews! Next I'll work on Taken but loved and Slave in a thief's heart. look out for them kay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of My Master. This story will basically be just a bunch of BDSM sessions. Will add in a bunch of other shippings too! hope you enjoy!**

 **Don't own yugioh or characters**

Atem looked down at me with lust filled eyes. "You look so adorable like this." he smirked.

I gulped. I couldn't take this much longer. The vibrator in my ass was on high and Atem tied a silk ribbon around the base on my dick so I can't cum and it was driving me crazy. I'd been tied up like this with my arms above my head for about an hour now and I near losing it. I bit down on the bit gag in my mouth and moaned as Atem played with my nipples. Boy was I glad we decided to get our own place and live together! My grandfather would be appalled if he walked in on this!

Atem laughed softly. "You really need it don't you?"

I nodded hoping he'd at least allow me to release. If I didn't soon I'd go completely insane!

"Hmm." Atem hummed thoughtfully. "I'd rather play with you more."

I didn't have time to react as he suddenly turned me over. I gasped in surprise. He lifted my hips till I was bent over on my knees. Next he started to rub his finger over my hole making me tremble under his touch. I couldn't hold back the moan as he light stuck the tip of his finger in.

"Like that Aibou?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I nodded and moved my hips a bit. Atem held them still making me whine. "Ah ah ah. Not yet."

I looked back as best I could to see him get on his knees and lean his chest onto my back. He kissed the back of my neck earning a shiver out of me before bit the side of it. I let out a muffled yelp as I winced. He laughed at the reaction.

The bed shifted as he stood up on his knees. I heard his unbuckle the unzip his pants and pull them down. I hoped i was right in thinking what was coming next. Of course, I was wrong. While I was right that he was gonna put it in me, i was wrong about where. I felt the rope untied, then gag taken out. He turned me and positioned himself at my mouth.

"What do you say?" Atem demanded.

I looked up at him, "Please use my mouth for your pleasure master."

Atem smirked. "Good boy. Open up."

I opened my mouth and he put it in. I gagged a bit but began licking and sucking on it. I knew how to do it for him. He moaned and rubbed a hand over my left cheek as if to praise me without saying anything. I responded by speeding up and sucking harder hoping to please him.

"Mm very good. You're such a good boy." Atem moaned to me.

I looked up at him as I continued.

He moaned more. "Its coming." he warned before cumming. I swallowed as much as I could before gagging and pulling back. I coughed as some of his cum dripped down my chin.

Atem wiped it off with his finger. "Open." he ordered. I opened my mouth and he pushed the finger in and wiped the cum onto my tongue. I was going to immediately swallow but Atem kept his fingers deep in my mouth so I couldn't. "Did I say swallow?" I shook my head in response. "Then don't." he said and pulled his fingers out. I sat there with the salty substance on my tongue and mouth hanging open looking up at him. Ra I hated the taste of cum.

Atem smirked pleased with my discomfort. "Now as punishment for not swallowing it all you'll be getting stronger vibrator in you. Wanna know the catch? No matter what you can't close your mouth nor can you swallow or spit out the cum that's in it. Do any of those and you'll get spanked. Got it?"

I simply nodded not wanting to chance the cum falling out of my mouth.

"Good. Stay." he told me before getting up. I watched him go to the drawer where we kept all of our toys. He pulled out a vibrating dildo and came back. "Push the other out."

I stood on my knees and after about 40 seconds I managed to push the other vibrator out.

Atem smirked. "Now turn." I turned around. Not giving me time to bend over or even preparing me he shoved it in.

"Ah!" I yelped out nearly gagging on the cum. I managed to keep it centered on my tongue and mouth open. He then tied my wrists behind my back.

Atem chuckled as he took the remote to the vibrator. He turned me around and smirked before putting it on the lowest setting. I gasped. The lowest setting equated to the highest setting on the one I just pushed out. I was about to sit but he stopped me.

"No stay standing on your knees." he smirked.

I stared at him in disbelief but did as he told me. After about 20 minutes he raised it to the middle setting. I shivered. Not only was it hard to keep my mouth open with the cum staying in, thanks to my drooling, but it was tiring my legs out to stay standing on my knees.

After another 15 minutes he raised it to the highest setting. I felt like I was going to lose my mind! I needed to cum and I needed to do it now! But of course he didn't allow me to and I couldn't take the ribbon off myself. He watched me like this for some time before standing and speaking.

"Go ahead and swallow that." he said. I immediately did thankful to have it off my tongue. I panted afterwards and looked at him as sweat fell down my face. "Well Aibou you've done very good but I have to meet with Seto, so I'm gonna tie you down. I want you nice and ready for me when I come back."

My eyes widened. "Wh-when is that?"

Atem thought. "No more than two hours." he smirked.

I gaped at him. "But I-"

"Are you questioning me?" Atem asked his smirk falling to a scowl.

I gulped. "N-no of course not master. I-its just I've already been like this f-for over an hour."

"You can handle it. Now turn." Atem said. I turned and he untied my wrists. "Now lie on your back like the good boy I know you are." I obeyed him and laid on my back looking up at him. He tied my wrists up. "Don't worry I'll be home as soon as I can." he leaned down and kissed me possessively. "Behave." he said before putting his pants back on and leaving.

By the end of the first hour I was definitely losing my mind. I was going crazy with the need to cum and couldn't wait for Atem to get back. I heard the front door open and close. I was so thankful he was home early. I looked at the time, 9:30pm. So it was already night out. I was glad Atem at least left the bedroom light on.

I looked to see Atem walk into the bedroom. I sighed in relief. "M-Master."

"Aw my poor Aibou. You must be going crazy huh?" Atem came over to me and kissed me roughly. I kissed back then looked up at him and nodded.

"P-please let me cum. Please. Please Master." I begged.

"I suppose I should." Atem said. He took out the vibrator then took his pants off. I looked to see he was hard and wondered if he went out like that. Atem got onto the bed and spread my legs before entering me. I yelped then moaned. He smiled and began moving. I moaned more thankful he was finally in me. Finally going to let me cum. He leaned down and kissed my chest before sucking on my nipples making me moan loudly.

"M-Master." I moaned.

He smirked at me and bit down on my nipple. I yelped out before he licked it. I panted looking down at him. He moved up to my collar bone and bit there next. He sped up before he stopped moving and came into me. I moaned at how warm it was. Smiling he took the ribbon off and let me cum. I moaned out as it all came. I panted feeling completely exhausted.

"You did amazing today Yugi." Atem untied me and laid with me holding me close.

"I love you." I smiled softly slowly falling asleep curled up to him.

"I love you too." I heard before I was completely asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed that! I sure did lol! anyways fav/follow and review!**


End file.
